Final Fantasy IX- Forgetful Frately goes to market
by Raven Chaos
Summary: The sequel to my opus, Forgetful Frately, by popular demand.


Final Fantasy IX-Forgetful Frately goes to the Market.  
The Sequel to Forgetful Frately.  
  
  
By Raven Chaos  
Ravenkoruki@aol.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...I've been writing Fanfics for close to seven years.  
  
Authors note: A fan asked me to do this. So, by popular demand, I present to  
you the highjinks of Forgetful Frately at the Market Forum. *does a bow and exits  
stage right* ^_^  
  
  
  
Setting: only half an hour after Forgetful Frately.  
  
  
  
He was supposed to be going somewhere...Where, he could not geuss. Iron  
Tail Frately scratched his head as he looked about rainy Burmecia, his fellow  
Burmecians scampering here and there, working like little bee's around the clock  
to get their homes back into how they were before that terrible Brahn wench turned  
against them. Whom Brahn was...well, Frately forgot.  
Back to what he was supposed to be doing, he continued to scratch his head...  
It was something important...  
"Oh gosh! It isn't me and Freya-Loves anniversary, is it?! Oh she'll have  
my head if I've forgotten!" He jumped to his feet, a bit paniced by this thought.  
"A present! Yes, a present will make up for it, I'm sure! Um...hmm...Which   
was is it to the market place?" The market was west, but Frately, bless his heart,  
went east...  
  
  
"Ah, g'day, Frately!" The blacksmith said in his usual cheerful tone as he   
slipped a scawlding hot blade into the water kettle to cool.   
"What brings the likes of yourself here on a Saturday? You didn't break  
that lance of yours again, did ya?"  
Frately looked dumbfounded around himself. "Oh, um...why, no, afraid not...  
But I was wondering..."  
"Yes...?" The blacksmith pried.  
"Where the bloody hell am I?!"  
The expression ont he blacksmiths face was like someone stuck an hot poker  
up his backside.   
"Frately, son, you really should see a doc about that memory of yours."  
"Nonsense!" Frately scoffed. "I'm just a little lost, that's it..."  
"Son, you lose yourself on a trip to the toilet."  
"And I say nonsense! Oh, I may as well go to the market for breakfast...Never  
skip a meal, I always say...or was it what my grandmother used to say...?"  
Frately pondered this as he waled about from the smith-shop.  
"Frately!" The smith called.  
"Aye?" Frately turned around, brow arched.  
The smith pointed east. "That way, son..."  
  
  
The market was in shambles, as Frately found, and had been ever since he and  
the others returned from the refuge camps scattered all over.   
"Frately! There you are!" A tall, gray furred Burmecian bounded up to the  
Memory-Challenged Dragoon. "Where in the hell have you been?! You said before 10, it's  
almost bloody lunchtime!"  
"Eh? What nonsense are you talking, Roland?" Frately asked, scratching his head.  
"I'm talking about you promising with helping me clear the rubble out of me shop!  
it's a total disaster area! And poor Miss Deladail has been frantic for help with  
gettin' that Inn up and running!" Roland turned to yell at someone. "Damn you, Keurtz!  
I told ya to keep the Moogles away from that! Oh, sweet monkey jesus...stay there,  
Frately! At least remember to do that!" With that, Roland raced off to stop  
whatever escapades the Moogles in town were doing.  
"Why wouldn't I remember to do that?" Frately shook his head.  
Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Oh, that's right! Now I remember!" he looked  
about him for the item shop, the one that sold the bottles of healing elixer, which  
tasted more like those eneergy drinks they sold in Lindblum, and the little trinkets   
from the other regions.  
  
"Oh, good day, sir Frately!" Jilly, the young store clerk bowed to the Dragoon as  
he entered.  
"Good day, Jilly...um...I'm looking for a little something for Freya..." Frately  
said, glacning about.  
"Oh, deary me, you forgot your anniversary again..." The young girl looked through  
the current store catalog. "A ring might be nice."  
"A ring for what...?" Frately asked.  
"For Freya." Jilly reminded him.  
"Hmm? Oh, what did I do to upset her this time?"  
"No no no, you forgot it's your anniversary..."  
"Well, then, she has a right to be mad at me."  
"Frately, whittle your ears."  
"Eh?"  
"It means wisen up."  
"Being wise is for old codgers."  
"*sigh* ...Listen very closely, Mr. Frately..." Jilly leaned over the counter.  
"You are here to purchase something for Ms. Crescent for you two's anniversary which   
you so characeristically forgot...do you understand...?"  
"...But why is it old codgers who get to be wise?"  
"Frately?!"  
Frately jumped out of his thought. "Eh, what?"  
Jilly sighed deeply and shook her head. "Poor Freya..."  
"What now? Is Freya sick? I saw her this morning! Oh dear, I hope it's  
not serious..."  
"Frately...*sigh* ...listen..." Jilly took out a ring with a red garnet on it.  
"Give this to her...and she'll be well again...tie the bloody thing to your hand..."  
She did so for him, a little tighter than he would have liked. "Now go before you  
forget what country you live in."  
  
As frately stepped out...  
"Frately, you ditz!" Roland growled. "I told ye to stay put!"  
"Eh? What's got your tail up in a twist today?" Frately asked.  
"Never you mind! I found someone else to help me. Get out of my sight for  
a while...gah...too upset to even talk to you!" Roland stormed off, mummbling  
"Irrisponsible" this and "Blowhard" that.  
"More sleep is what he needs...now where was I going...? Oh, forget it...I'm  
going home...Seeing Freya's happy face'll set me straight..."  
Frately glanced up and down the forum.  
"...Was is to the west or the east...?" 


End file.
